


testing grounds

by lightsandflorets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsandflorets/pseuds/lightsandflorets
Summary: literally existing so i can do stuff.it's just where i do things okit's not meant to be taken seriouslyignore this one ok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dont mind me im just doing shoite

hiiiii

hiii

woah center

left

right

  * bullet
  * 2
  1. number
  2. 2

**bold**

_iralic_

lines

_ **this is cool** _

_ _ _ _

* * *

wooooooooah a line!

this is very fun!!!


	2. uhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is

"wow i cant wait to do sokething" said dikajjajshfn

"me too" said ejwkslked

and then they

um

i cant think shit


	3. derp

why cant i see

literally i cannot see what im doing

im not blind im just

i dont know what im doing in here

i wanna some stories here but idk what it should be about

a part of me says i should do some object show fanfiction

another part of me says i should do some bucks fanfiction (or just. nba fanfics in general)

and still another part of me just wants to fuck around with this story.

ugh.


	4. drunk sports story ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw your brain is too busy with school life to think about fic ideas

i just thought of some stupid basketball-related fic ideas:

  1. 2019-20 dallas mavericks board game night fic. luka, kristaps, dorian finney-smith, and tim hardaway jr play dnd with seth curry as the game master. stupidity ensues
  2. 2019 nba draft school au fic where ja morant and rj barrett try to write a school newspaper from scratch after zion williamson (who has the files to the rough drafts) ends up in the hospital due to a car accident
  3. robin lopez attends a furry convention. that's it. it's just robin trying to go through a furry convention without setting the whole venue on fire
  4. alex caruso gains basketball superpowers, but those powers came from draining those of the entire lakers team (basically, carugoat fic)
  5. harden locking himself in the locker room for a day after westbrook accidentally cut a tiny chunk of his beard off
  6. 2019-20 milwaukee bucks fic where khris middleton confesses that he's "gay for a brother" and giannis thinks he's gay for him when really khris is actually gay for thanasis (whoops!)
  7. 2019-20 philadelphia 76ers party fic where joel embiid and ben simmons try to prevent their teammates from destroying everything after they all get drunk on Philadelphian Beer™️

i might update this one to add fic ideas or remove an idea if i use it for a story work here


	5. hewwo again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhh

i just found out i have this thing.

i could try making myself a short story because quarantine gave me too much time

but idk if i should because i might take it too seriously and give it plot

i still need ideas on what to write here tho


	6. story idea? oh my god

i think i have a basketball story in the works. hooray i guess

can't say much about it though, gotta keep it a secret for now

*rubs hands* im gonna lose brain cells over this but it'll be worth it.


	7. oh god oh fuck

damn im like really busy right now

with making art

and online classes

and procrastinating

and having a lack of ideas

and just not having the time to write a fic of any kind here

*sigh*

idk anymore


End file.
